Kickin It Hunger games style
by mt13
Summary: Jack and Kim are from two different districts. They collide and sparks fly... of love and rebellion. Following in Katniss and Peeta's footsteps, the unthinkable could happen to this couple. LOTS OF KICK!(: R&R once a week updates... Please leave suggestions, so I can make this story as creative as possible. I stink at summaries.. better than it sounds. If you love Kickin it...!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Kim ( a year after Catching Fir and before Mockingjay)

It was Reaping Day in district 12. I knew I had been entered 46 times, I was sixteen, and about to bust out and cry, because I knew I was gonna die if I get entered. amd was bound to be the "honored guest". Whoopdedoo. All I could think about was my friends down at the dojo. Jerry especially. I don't know what it was about him, but I became attracted. There was only four of us. Jerry, me , Milton, and Eddy make up the dojo. I was the only blaxk belt. When Effie pulled my name out from that pile, I felt like crying, but Kim Crawford did not get scared. Some guy I didn't know got called. This is gonna be a frightful two weeks, amnd I don't know if I can do this. I boarded the train when my mom and dad came to say bye. My parents were crying. Rudy, my sensai, was next. He eas in tears telling me I can intimidate people with karate, but it can not kill unless I felt necessary. He said I would always be pure. Next Jerry, and he told me he loves me. He ... we kissed, but I didn't feel that soecial spark. Then Milton, who was crying hugged me, and told me everything will be alright. How could he know that? How can anyone know that? Eddy just hugged me. Then, it was time to leave. I got to know the other guy from my district. His nams was Peeta, and this was his third games. His wife, Katniss, and him had one this thing. Not once, but twice. There the reason of the rule change that still exists now. The rule change that one male and one female can when the games. I was happy for thay, because I had more chances of winning.

Jack

It was reaping day in district 11. The day I'd been dreading for a year. I was only sixteen. I wasn't ready to die. Effie entered the stage. "As usual, ladies first. Malorie Victoria Chlyde. Next for the boys Jack Brewer." I was petrified. I was too scared to move. All I could see was myself dying. I forced my feet to move. When I entered the train, my mom and dad came and said good luck and good bye. Well.. the y were a lot , ore emotional than that, I had my third degree black belt to help me. That was it. My sensai and friends came to say emotional good byes. I hope I can survive. I just hope... thays all you can do at this point. That's all that's left. The ride to the capital was short, and all I could think about how I'd die without ever finding real love.


	2. Chapter 2: His Beautiful Brown Eyes

**Chapter 2: His Beautiful Brown Eyes**

Kim:  
Tribute Parade… the only thing that wasn't entirely bad about The Hunger Games. My stylist, Patricia, was new. The stylist Cinna was dead. He was beaten by the capitol. What a terrible thing. The capital is completely stupid. I hate it with a passion. I especially have this burning hate for Snow. I think we all do, though. They dressed me with coal. And that's it… we went out and pretended to be happy that we're participating in the Hunger Games. Then, I saw him. He looked like someone from my dreams. He had beautiful chocolate brown eyes with brown hair that would make your heart burn. I fell head over heels with the tribute from district eleven. I needed to meet him.

Jack:

I saw her. She was beautiful. More like angelic. She had long, flowing blonde hair that I just wanted to grab. And her eyes… were… amazing. I lied. If I die, I have fell in love with a girl from district twelve. I needed to meet her.

Kim:

Training…

Haymitch explained to us not to show off. Showing off is my middle name, though. I saw a karate section and about flipped out! J They're going to be intimidated by me! J I started out small, though. I met my dream guy by tying knots. We were both blushing the whole way through. Eventually, he went to karate. He was like… AMAZING! I mean, I thought I was good, but there was something exceptional about him. I met him over there. "Hi." I greeted shyly. "Hey." He flashed me a beautiful smile. "Do you do karate?" I asked. "Yeah I am a third degree black belt at one of Bobby Wasabi's chain dojos." He said, his face was turning bright red. "Oh really? I am, too. I am not third degree, only first." I said. My heart was racing. He smelt so good. I started shivering by the burning passion in my heart when I look at him. "Are you cold?" He asked. I needed an excuse, so I said "Yeah… kinda." "Well, you could borrow my jacket" He offered, blushing. "Really, thanks!" I said as he slipped it over my shoulders. "I would like to see your moves," He said with an AMAZING crooked smile. I showed him all of my best moves, and he seemed very impressed. And he caught my punch and we stared in silence into each other's eyes.

**Okay Here is a preview to chapter three:**

** He told me I was his. He was mine. And I just thought about it. Tomorrow was the games. I met him by the big window in the living room. And we talked and we…..**


	3. Chapter 3: Pre Games

Chapter 3

He Said He was Mine and I was His

Training Day 2... Kims POV

I got up at six AM to get ready for Jack. They supplied hair and make up stuff. Oooh…. Is that MAC? Well I am using that! I did a natural make up look, and I curled my hair using a wand. I am so excited to see his beautiful brown eyes!

Jack

I got up at eight to take a shower. I didn't know what to do… I need to impress her. -.- But all I could think of doing was wearing my muscle shirt. She'll be impressed by my awesome biceps and abs.

Kim:

Training was cool. I met Jack at the Karate Station again, but he moved on to throwing metal balls, which Peeta is quite good at. Jack is amazing. He took his training jacket off and… :O muscle shirt is extra distracting. I kept staring at his chiseled abs. Gorgeous. We moved throughout the stations, and he met me at the stairs. "I know I met you yesterday, but I have never felt this way about anyone. It feels so right, Kim I think I am in love with you." Jack said. "I love you too, Jack" I responded. Then, they called us to our rooms. Luckily, District 11 and 12 are in the same building, but they ordered us to bed immediately, because tomorrow is the personal evaluation and the last interview.

Kim:

It was after personal eval, and I think I did good. I talked to Jack, and he said he thought he did good. Here it goes scores… all the people from one and two got a ten, since they are the Careers. Jack's district partner, Malorie Victoria, got an eight. "Jack Brewer," the announcer said, "got a… no way, for the first time in Panem's history, taking Katniss Melark's place as a record holder, got a perfect score of 12." I high-fived and hugged him. And here it goes, district 12. "For district 12, Peeta Melark, a returning victor, gets an eleven, and Kim Crawford gets a… wow… second 12!" I was happy and Jack hugged me. I was having a GREAT day! J

Kim:  
That night was the interviews, and I was NERVOUS! What if I screw it up? This is how I get sponsors! I heard Jack's name being called, and watched the tiny television. He looked so good… it gave me chill bumps. I think I loved him back. I watched as he showed off his karate moves. He looked great! Then, the interviewer asked a question. "Jack, do you have a girlfriend?" "Not officially, but I plan to" Jack said. That jerk! He just said he LOVED me! Player… "Kim Crawford, your turn." The interviewer said. They just asked me random questions.

Jack:  
Kim was beautiful. She wowed the crowd. Tonight I will ask her to be mine. I hope she didn't catch that! She… I just couldn't explain it… why am I in love with a girl I barely know? Does she love me back? I just needed her.

Kim:

That night, I couldn't sleep, and I went into the living room. I saw Jack on the balcony, looking out at the city. I joined him. He looked worried. "Tomorrow, we could die. Kim, if you die…" he said. "Jack, I'm not going to die. We both scored higher then the dang careers. We scored higher than Katniss Mellark, and she is the best Hunger Gamer in history!" I replied anxiously. "Yeah, but Kim you don't understand." He said, and pulled out his guitar.

_If you ever leave me, baby,_  
_Leave some morphine at my door_  
_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_  
_To realize what we used to have,_  
_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_  
_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_  
_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_  
_To keep you by my side_  
_To keep you from walkin' out the door._

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_  
_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_  
_Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_  
_Sayin' "There goes my little girl_  
_Walkin' with that troublesome guy"_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_  
_Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds_  
_Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make you mine_

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

_Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),_  
_Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make it right_

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain _  
_This is not my song, it belongs to Bruno Mars_.

"Kim, if you die… I would die." He said. "JACK I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!" I screamed. "Kim the careers have you on target what if" He responded, but I interrupted him by kissing.


	4. Chapter 4: The Game of Love

Jack reaccted quickly. He moved us to his room.

~heated~

I quickly removed his shirt as he slowly layed us in our bed. I started stroking his abs. They were perfectly chisled. And the y were freaking sexxyy. He slowly removed my shirt, revealing my black tank top.

_He kissed me more, and we stayed that way for the rest of the night. I just lied in his arms, and we both knew this could be the last nught we were alive. It was really scary thinking that was. Oh crap, what about Jerry? I don't like him, but I don't wanna let him rember me as a player. He is gonna watch me and Jack during the games. I looked back up at jack, and I knew that I was really in love. Right now was the night I'd remember for the rest of my life. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted him to want me like I want him, and I needed him. I've never felt this way before. He kissed me with passion. I needed that . I just needed him... if I don't survive the games, atleast I will die in true love. Jack spoke, interrupting my thoughts. "Kim, I don't know what you're going to do when I tell you this, but I love you. I'm in love with you. If I die, I wanted you to know that. I have loved you since the minute I layed my eyes on you. I have never loved anyone so , much. Kim, please kiss me." I did as he commanded. We stayed up all night talking and kissing, not knowing what the next day had to come. All I knew was that Jack Brewer was my true love.

Kims POV at the Hunger Games

Jack and I entered our tubes after kissing good luck. He knew I eas a nerbous wreck. All I had was my bow and throwing knives. I could use karate, too. Jack promksed he'd neber leave my side, unless it was in the cornucopia where we'd always be separated. I dreaded those minutes. We had 5 long seconds left on the count down. When they were over, all I could see was throwing knives and a bow. I'd have to use that. Jack was going after a sword and an ax. He also grabbed to bags. We met in the woods. He hugged me. "Kim, are you okay?" he said. "Yeah, but lets go find water and a place to sleep" I said. He grabbed my hand and we ran. We found a hole, and ditched our stuff there. Jack said there was a riber withing a kile, he sensed it. He left me to guard and took our water bottles, and filled them up. We went inside the small hole. "Jack, what are we going to eat?" I asked. "This right here," he pulled out matches and a gutted squirrel. He let a fire stomping it. He sat the squirrel on the sticks. it fed us both, and we had some leftovers for tomorrow. We heard the anthem playing, and went outside to watch. Fifteen cannons fired. Peeta was still alive. I'm voting Peeta off. Jack isnt eligible to be voted off sadky, only the people that have been in the hunger games are.I felt the camera on Jack and on as I kissed him. We entered the whole, and I fell asleep in his arms.

Jerry~

She has a freaking boyfriend. Why? I kissed her, and I know she had a crush on me. Now she's making out and going to sleep with a freaking elevener! I bet she's not a virgin anymore. She's just a slut. That's it. That's all she is. I'm still gonna kill this jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Harsh Game of Love…

Kim's POV:

I awoke in Jack's arm. We were safe and sound in that hole. I missed being completely safe at the capitol. I was scared. "We need to go hunt for food." Jack said. I was scared. My heart was beating faster. "Kim, are you okay?" Jack asked. "Yeah. Let's go." I replied. We climbed out of the hole. I heard footsteps really close. I led Jack the opposite way. I shot a rabbit, and Jack shot a squirrel. I heard the footsteps dead behind me. A cold, hard laugh echoed through the forest. A chill ran through my spine. They found us… the Careers. "Hehehe…." The lead, Cameron, snickered. "We are not going to kill you" Cameron's girlfriend (?) maybe sad harshly. She was a short brunette. She was good with a spear, and Cameron was good with his sword. "Well what do you want?" I asked, scared. "We want him." The girlfriend, whose name is Blaze replied. They pointed to Jack. My protection mode turned on. "It will be under my dead body if you have him!" I replied. "Well, we will just have to kill you." Cameron replied. Jack kicked him, slamming Cameron into a tree, and Blaze tied Jack up super fast. I punched Blaze, breaking her nose, but she kicked me slamming me into a tree. I could only see black and white. They beat Jack, and he blacked out. I blacked out with him. I could feel myself fighting the coma. I could feel it. I just could see Jack being beat, and it seemed very real. I was caught up in my dream…

Jack

I awoke after an hour of being blacked out. Where am I? Where was Kim? Is she okay? What can I do? I saw Cameron, and he interrupted my thoughts. "What… what do you want from me?" I asked him. "Don't worry, your precious Kim will be safe, but you have to die a very brutal, and extremely slow death. It will take days. This is upon request of Kim's _boyfriend_ Jerry." Cameron coldly responded with an evil grin cracking in his face. "Jerry contacted us, knowing we would do the best job on your slow death. He wants to see you suffer every second you're with us." I was shocked. A boyfriend? What? Kim was playing me. I didn't want to believe it, but he made it sound so real. Someone as beautiful as Kim Crawford… well that doesn't surprise me. She had a boyfriend?! What…? Now I am going to die. She probably won't care anyway. She has food and shelter now to survive the games. Her use for me is done. She was already my life I am done. So I took the slow beating, and cried. Not in physical pain, but for the melting and hurt of my heart. This was it…


	6. Chapter 6: Author's Note

Hey GUYS! J I have been grounded -.- that is why I have failed to update! But I am going to try to update tomorrow! Thanks… 3


	7. Chapter 6 (2): Love and War

**HEY GUYS~ Sorry. I am kind of grounded -.- oops... anyway, here is chapter 10. If you have any ideas please put then down below, because I am feeling a writer's block coming on! D: So yeah Here it is... CHAPTER 10!**

Kim's POV

Jack… Jack…. Jack… Jack… was all I saw. I was in a coma. Next to a tree. I just pictured Jack being beaten. I pictured us at our (future) wedding, and our possible kids. All I could see was our life together.

Jack's Pov

They beat me. Started a fire and burnt me up. I just blacked out to stop the pain. Kim. Why would you do this to me? I love you more than anything in the world! I dreamt of what I would say… Kim, you are my life, my everything my soul, the reason I breathe. I WILL fight through this.

Kim:

I finally woke up. I was sore, but I could move. Where is Jack? Did they take him? I am going to the sight. I heard the sound of evil laughter, and followed it, because the careers were probably there. I saw them torturing Jack, and had to create a distraction. First of all, I needed a short-term ally. Peeta. I ran to his cave that he made. "Peeta, I need your help." I panted. "Okay. With what?" He asked. "Jack, my boyfriend is in trouble! The careers are slowly killing him!" I screamed. We hopped to my plan, which was similar to Katniss' plan with Rue. He took the fire, which the careers were unable to resist, and went after while I grabbed Jack and brought him into another cave Peeta had found going to his own. Jack was still blacking out. "Jack!" I sobbed quietly. I went outside to disguise our cave. I heard a slight croak "Kim, Kim are you there?" "Jack!" I responded and ran inside. 'Kim, what are you doing?" Jack said coldly. "What do you mean?" I responded. "I _mean_ what's up with that boyfriend of yours… the one back home. "Boyfriend… Jack I don't have a boyfriend." I said. "Are you sure, because he sent the careers after me to kill me!" Jack snapped. "Jackson Brewer I promise I do _not_ have a boyfriend!" I replied. "Okay so who is this Jerry?" Jack asked. I went silent for a second. "He is the guy I used to like back home. He kissed me before I left, but nothing happened, because I don't feel the spark. I didn't feel the spark I feel with…you." I slowly responded. "Oh, Kim I am so sorry." He responded. "I am sorry, too. Jack I love you so much, and I couldn't _ever _live without you. I-" He cut me off by kissing me. It was a kiss full of passion… of need. He started kissing me cheek… my chin… nibbling on my ears… and even kissing my neck. And I _loved_ it. I started to put us down on the floor when- "Kim, ow… Kim stop!" Jack said, reffering to his knee. I pulled down his pants seeing what the careers did to his legs. Just below his boxers, there was a massive burn, and all over his legs there were cuts and bruises. On the back of his thigh, the was a sword gash. "Jack, are you okay?" I asked, frantic. "Yeah, I think so." He replied, and I kissed him. "Oh yeah, I am okay!" He replied, and I laughed kissing him again. We stayed like that until I heard the beeping of a sponsor donation. It said "_JACK BREWER"_ on it, so I opened it up. _'You and Kim should be the last two standing! Your home district is routing for y'all. Keep up the romance(;, and good luck! _It had a bunch of medicine in it. When I walked in, Jack was in the floor due to all the pain. "Jack are you alright?" I asked frantically. "Y-y-eah Kim." He responded. "Jack I have some stuff for you. I took out the sleeping bags, and made one bed. I laid Jack down in it. "Jack, this is going to be awkward, but get completely undressed." I ordered. He hesitated, but obeyed. I rubbed the cream all over him. "Kim… it hurts Kim…" Jack cried. "I know Jack, and I am so sorry. I love you Jack." I said over and over. I kissed him to ease the pain. I knew it had to hurt. Soon enough, he was feeling all better. "mmm… Kim that feels so good," Jack said, while I was still rubbing his back, his legs, his thighs, and his shoulders. "ahh… Kim yes." He kept whispering. I smirked.

Heated: if you don't want to read, I always put a #hash tag next to where it's okay(:

He kissed me, too. Soon enough my shirt and pants were off. "Kim, you are so beautiful." Jack said. He kept kissing my stomach. "Jack…." I moaned. He just kissed me all over, and my body was enjoying the special attention.

#hash tag then next day, I awoke in Jack's arms. He was feeling terrible. I cooked the rabbit, and fed him. After that, I ate some. I just stayed in Jack's arms all day. Today was when we would vote someone out of the games. Only two people were returning, though. Jack and I were voting Peeta out, so then I could make sure Jack and I got home together. Today would be great.

**iDeAs PlEaSe? Comment below - And you guys are so supportive! ThAnK yOu!(:**


	8. Chapter 8: The Power of Love

Hey people! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY! I AM SO GOING TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU! One story a week… promise. Anyway here we go:

Jack pov:

It was the day of the vote out, and Kim was a nervous wreck. It has to be Peeta… we both know this. If not, our future could be traumatized. I looked over at Kim who was sound asleep next to me. I stroked her cheek, caressed her lips, and sang to her softly. It was long until she awoke. "Morning Jack." Kim exclaimed. She seemed… off. Her voice was so week. And her normal beautiful eyes were glowing black. Like death. "Kim?" I asked slowly inching away. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I did not like it. What could have happened? "Yes, Jim?" 'Kim' asked. I new for a fact that this was _not_ Kim. If its not Kim… who could it be? District one had a brunette. The only blonde was… oh no… Victoria. The girl from my district. The gash though… I remembered the weapons hidden in the corner. She had a trident. Looks like we will battle it out. Through hisses, moans, and groans I ended up killing her. She still deepened the gash. One question remains… where is Kim? I heard Claudius Templesmith come over the intercom. "Good morning tributes. I would like to announce a _mandatory _picnic in one hour held at the Cornucopia. Any tribute who does not attend will be killed off… slowly and painfully." _Kim. Kim. KIM!_ I just thought about how in an hour, through the bloodbath, I had to find Kim. I took my weapons, and headed for the cornucopia.

~Time switch… time for the picnic.~

Jack's POV:

Kim is no where to be seen. There is bags of medicine though, and I take every single one. I see a flash of blonde hair, and followed it. Kim can run! I chased her to the cave. Both of us were moving swiftly through the woods, and staying alert for Careers. They were probably battling it out, anyway. They were looking for there medicine, which I have. They will never find it! J I should probably find Peeta tomorrow, though, and give it to him. We are kind of like unspoken allies. We don't really work together, but we watch out for each other. When I finally arrive at the cave, I see real Kim preparing her weapons. "Kim…" I say, still not trusting her true identity. "JACK!" Kim whisper-screamed nearly pouncing on me. "Oh Kim… I LOVE you so much!" I whisper while she is kissing my neck. "Shhh… Jack. Remember where we are." Kim said in a semi warning full tone, but it was mainly seductive. "Yes babe. We are alone in a cave." I said seductively. "Jack… I am serio- Jack your leg… it's worse." Kim said sorrowfully. "Vicky and I got in a fight. It's fine really." I said. "Jack, sit down now. Let me be the healer, and you be the patient. Like Katniss and Peeta, our idols." Kim said. She slowly lifted the pants leg up revealing the gash. I moaned. "Jack…" Kim said. I just kissed her. She opened up the medicine to find Tylenol. Seriously… Tylenol. That is all the Capitol gave us. I could afford Tylenol at home. So could Kim, and she is from the Seam. She just got into for doctor mode. She gave me Tylenol to ease the pain, and it worked a little. She spit leaves into my leg to get the crap out, and then opened up the bag for nine. AHA! This is what we need. She slowly rubbed it on my gash, and it disappeared automatically. We smiled. Everything got way too heated. (If you know what I mean). After a nights worth of… events, I went outside to discover a parachute. I opened it up. It had about a full deer in strips crammed into that tiny thing. Kim and _I feasted._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 3

He Said He was Mine and I was His

Training Day 2... Kims POV

I got up at six AM to get ready for Jack. They supplied hair and make up stuff. Oooh…. Is that MAC? Well I am using that! I did a natural make up look, and I curled my hair using a wand. I am so excited to see his beautiful brown eyes!

Jack

I got up at eight to take a shower. I didn't know what to do… I need to impress her. -.- But all I could think of doing was wearing my muscle shirt. She'll be impressed by my awesome biceps and abs.

Kim:

Training was cool. I met Jack at the Karate Station again, but he moved on to throwing metal balls, which Peeta is quite good at. Jack is amazing. He took his training jacket off and… :O muscle shirt is extra distracting. I kept staring at his chiseled abs. Gorgeous. We moved throughout the stations, and he met me at the stairs. "I know I met you yesterday, but I have never felt this way about anyone. It feels so right, Kim I think I am in love with you." Jack said. "I love you too, Jack" I responded. Then, they called us to our rooms. Luckily, District 11 and 12 are in the same building, but they ordered us to bed immediately, because tomorrow is the personal evaluation and the last interview.

Kim:

It was after personal eval, and I think I did good. I talked to Jack, and he said he thought he did good. Here it goes scores… all the people from one and two got a ten, since they are the Careers. Jack's district partner, Malorie Victoria, got an eight. "Jack Brewer," the announcer said, "got a… no way, for the first time in Panem's history, taking Katniss Melark's place as a record holder, got a perfect score of 12." I high-fived and hugged him. And here it goes, district 12. "For district 12, Peeta Melark, a returning victor, gets an eleven, and Kim Crawford gets a… wow… second 12!" I was happy and Jack hugged me. I was having a GREAT day! J

Kim:  
That night was the interviews, and I was NERVOUS! What if I screw it up? This is how I get sponsors! I heard Jack's name being called, and watched the tiny television. He looked so good… it gave me chill bumps. I think I loved him back. I watched as he showed off his karate moves. He looked great! Then, the interviewer asked a question. "Jack, do you have a girlfriend?" "Not officially, but I plan to" Jack said. That jerk! He just said he LOVED me! Player… "Kim Crawford, your turn." The interviewer said. They just asked me random questions.

Jack:  
Kim was beautiful. She wowed the crowd. Tonight I will ask her to be mine. I hope she didn't catch that! She… I just couldn't explain it… why am I in love with a girl I barely know? Does she love me back? I just needed her.

Kim:

That night, I couldn't sleep, and I went into the living room. I saw Jack on the balcony, looking out at the city. I joined him. He looked worried. "Tomorrow, we could die. Kim, if you die…" he said. "Jack, I'm not going to die. We both scored higher then the dang careers. We scored higher than Katniss Mellark, and she is the best Hunger Gamer in history!" I replied anxiously. "Yeah, but Kim you don't understand." He said, and pulled out his guitar.

_If you ever leave me, baby,_  
_Leave some morphine at my door_  
_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_  
_To realize what we used to have,_  
_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_  
_No matter how long my knees are on the floor_  
_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_  
_To keep you by my side_  
_To keep you from walkin' out the door._

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_  
_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_  
_Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_  
_Sayin' "There goes my little girl_  
_Walkin' with that troublesome guy"_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_  
_Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds_  
_Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make you mine_

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain_

_Oh, don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye),_  
_Don't you say (don't you say) goodbye (goodbye)_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make it right_

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain _  
_This is not my song, it belongs to Bruno Mars_.

"Kim, if you die… I would die." He said. "JACK I'M NOT GOING TO DIE!" I screamed. "Kim the careers have you on target what if" He responded, but I interrupted him by kissing.


End file.
